Chapter 127
is the 127th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Langris prepares a spell and releases his mana, Finral and Asta notice how ominous Langris mana feels. Finral thinks about how Langris's mana feels that same as both Vetto and Fana's and wonders who Langris is. Finral realizes that Langris is still his brother and tells Langris that they are still brothers while preparing a spell. Finral then thinks about how Langris will lose himself if he keeps going the way he is going. Finral comment about how he has not done anything to make him proud as his older brother, which Langris interrupts him and calls Finral a cowards for being weak and running away from home. Langris tells Finral to not start acting like an older brother and launches his spell, which Finral says that he will stop him and launches his spell. As the spells collide, the audience are amazed that as they witness this. After the clash, Team E's crystal is destroyed and Finral is wounded on the ground. At another location, Leopold manages to destroy Team G's crystal but the officials announce that Team G are the winners of the match. As Fragil is glad that Langris was able to destroy Team E's crystal, Leopold and Hamon are upset that they were to late. As Langris stands over Finral, Langris laughs and says that there is nothing that Finral can beat him at. Langris remembers when he heard what people thought about him and his brother. Langris also wonders why Finral is so kind to him, even through their parents are only kind to him because of his superior to his brother. As Langris prepares to finish Finral off, Magna, Luck, and Asta stops Langris with Charmy's help. Noelle goes to check on Finral and notices that his wounds are bad. Asta tells Langris that this is not reason to continuing attack Finral since the match is over, and then asks what does Langris have against a person from a weaker squad. Julius suddenly appears with Marx and Owen, and says that he can't trust anyone who does easy on their comrade in this exam but he can't trust even more to anyone who kills their comrades. Owen then quickly begins to heal Finral. Asta tells Langris that Finral was worried about Langris because he had to deal with all the pressure from the family. Asta also says that Finral is a true magic knight, while Langris can never be one. Langris gets angry at Asta and comments about Asta thinks he is hot stuff for being able to get this far and how Asta like to run his mouth. Langris asks Julius to have his match with them, but suddenly attacks Asta anyway. Asta easily counters Langris's spell, which upsets Langris. Klaus comments about how strange Langris's actions are, which Yuno says that something is wrong with Langris. Marx asks Julius if they should stop them, which Julius replies that in battle there is no one to say stop or go, and to let them fight. Langris tells Asta that he has never liked him since he met, which Asta says that he took the word out of his mouth. Fights *Team E vs. Team G Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation